Post SPD After Hours
by AnnAbserver
Summary: <html><head></head>Continuation of the After Hours Series, but can be stand alone if you haven't read the others. How did they know that SPD won? They just knew. Jason and Tommy celebrate the SPD victory. Not slash, just comedy from our two favorite old rangers!</html>


Disclaimer: Own nothing, blah blah. Please enjoy and remember this is just pure silliness! (eventually I will put all of these under one story and in different chapters, but that will probably be when they are all done!)

...

_"B-but, there were no ranger teams this year!" Bulk hissed at Skull, waving his hand at the two men sitting at the bar, "And they didn't show up last year! I thought the whole thing was done!"_

_ "I don't understand either, but they're here, and they're going to perform their little celebratory tradition." Skull answered, wincing as he looked at his watch, "You're going to be late. Do you have your costume?"_

_ "Yeah yeah yeah," Bulk held up the bag, "Hopefully they'll be gone by the time I get back."_

_ "Have fun at the Birthday Party!" Skull giggled, Bulk glowered._

_ "I don't know why we offer this as a service."_

_ "It's good business, now go!" Skull ushered him out the door then sighed, turning back towards the two men_

_..._

"I was the Rehd Ranger." Jason pounded his chest triumphantly, "And you wanna know somethin' Tommy? I stayed the Red Ranger!"

"Nah-uh." Tommy shook his head, "you… you had that stint-a-macallit as the Gold Ranger"

"But I was a sub," Jason shook his finger, "Those weren't my powers!"

"So whaaat?" Tommy wiggled his own fingers at his friend, "You were still gold!"

"Not. My. Powers." Jason downed his drink, "I. Am. And always will be! Red."

"What's your point?" Tommy countered, downing his own drink.

"My point is this!" Jason stood, swaying, "When you get a color, that's your color! You can't switch like it's a… a… fashion trend or somethin'! It's ridonk-er-ridiculous!"

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that what color you are is…is linked," he mashed his hand together, "with you!"

"Me?" Tommy sat rimrod straight, "You're blaming me?"

"No!" Jason sat back down, dejected, "Forget it man." Tommy gave this careful thought.

"You don't like that the blue ranger of SDP...SDB?...Swhatever became the red ranger, huh?"

"What is with Red and Blue?" Jason exploded, "I mean first Rocky, the TJ, and now the future SDP...SBD?...Swhatever blue in _reverse?_ Billy was never second in command! He stayed Blue!"

"Calm down," Tommy held up his hands, "We don't know the whole story!"

"The whole story?" Jason started to pace (weave, sway, you get the idea) back and forth, "Skull! Bring more drinks!" he whirled on Tommy, nearly falling over, "I saw enough! The future is doomed!"

"What?"

"Dooooooooooomed!" Jason waved his arms up and down as Skull scuttled in with more drinks, "DooooOOOooooOOOoooOOOmed!"

"They defeated their bad." Tommy furrowed his brow, "This isn't about SDP…. Er… SPD, is it?" he frowned at his friend, showing surprising insight when inebriated. He jumped up, facing Jason with his own dark expression, "I know exactly what this is about!"

"huh?" Jason made a face, his arms slapping back down to his sides, "What're you-"

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Tommy took his turn to wave his arms, "I'm sorry I took your color! I'm sorry! I mean come ON! Let it GO!"

"You… took my color…?" Jason looked shocked for a moment, then he shook his head

-and smacked Tommy in the back of his head.

"You Zedd-loving idiot!" he yelled, "That was years ago!"

"Yeah, so?" Tommy shot back, "You gave me crap about that for…. Years!"

"Hmph."

"Hmph!" They both sat back down, sipping their new drinks, glaring at each other.

"Tom-ster?"

"Yeah J?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"What?" Tommy looked up, shocked to see Jason resting his head on the table, a depressed look on his face as he played with his mug.

"Last year, why didn't chu call me?"

"We hadda red." Tommy shrugged, "It was bad enough with me being there, poor little idiot."

"Tommy," Jason sat up, gripping his friend's should with all the strength his inebriated self could muster, "It could've been _us_."

"What?" Tommy repeated, confused, but still gripping Jason's shoulder in turn.

"The dinos, they could've been us!"

"We would've been too good." Tommy shook his head, "The world can't be saved in less then a week, it would make it look too easy."

"Well I think-" but the former leader's words would never be heard as the door to the bar opened to reveal a very exhausted haggard clown named Bulk.

"IT'S RITA!"

"ATTACK!"

...

_A/N: They are Tommy and Jason, of course they knew about the future SDP...er SPD big-bad win! If you would like to hear my hazy explanation for why this is, you must review and ask! But really, just accept that it's the magic of Jason and Tommy and their awesomeness. ;) _

_Poor Bulk._


End file.
